Destiny
by kerosama1994
Summary: AU: Xanxus got glimpses of the possibilities. 3YLXanxusX3YLFem!27 and 9YLXanxusX9YLFem!27.


Destiny

Summary-AU: Xanxus got glimpses of the possibilities. 3YLXanxusX3YLFem!27 and 9YLXanxusX9YLFem!27.

Disclaimer: I do not own khr!

* * *

><p>Xanxus didn't believe in destiny. He really didn't. He didn't believe in fortune telling either, though his sun guardian might. He believed that his future was for him to mold with his decisions, efforts and his dedication. But that never stopped life trying to show him things he would have never thought of, never considered. But because life wanted to mess with him, it forced him to see all the possibilities. Even the ones he didn't want to see.<p>

It all started when he was out on a mission. He was just supposed to hunt down a guy, some scientist that stole some technology from one of their allies. He caught up and got rid of him. But the problem was before the guy met Xanxus' flames of rage, he actually tried to escape and when he saw that it wasn't possible to get away from him- he tried to fight back. Just when Xanxus was about to end things, he got some kind of gun from his lab coat and fired at the scarred young man.

The gun didn't fire a bullet, but some kind of laser. Unfortunately, Xanxus wasn't able to dodge it. The man got him in his right eye and it stung. Of course, this got him angrier and he ended the man's life with one shot of his X-guns. After that, he went back home and had his eye checked out. The Varia doctor told him that there was nothing physically wrong with his eye but gave him an eye patch and some kind of eye drops just to make sure.

* * *

><p>He wore the eye patch for a week and he'd used the eye drops three times a day, like the doctor prescribed. So, he expected his eye to be back to normal by the time he visited the doctor again. He was cleared by the doctor and life went on. Until one day, he woke up and his vision from his right eye became partly blurry. He didn't waste any time and went back to the doctor. The doctor told him that he could find nothing wrong with his eye.<p>

But then he also added that it might be due to his eye's inactivity for a week and suggested he go on a vacation. Xanxus merely scoffed at the idea before getting up from his seat and leaving. But as the days passed and his eyesight was still blurry, he visited the doctor again. The doctor gave him another check up and unsurprisingly, he found nothing wrong with his eye. But suggested to him once again to take a vacation, and reasoned that his eye might not return to normal with the stressful conditions here.

So, that was how Xanxus ended up in a five star hotel in Mafia Land. It was a much more peaceful atmosphere compared to the Varia manor, but he was also bored out of his wits. He absolutely had nothing to do; he's never been so inactive in his life. The only thing he could do to alleviate his boredom was to watch TV or clean his guns. But when there was nothing interesting on and his guns were already cleaned five times, he knew he lost those means too. So he decided to just sleep through the vacation.

* * *

><p>His dream was quite surreal. There he was in a chapel, wearing a black tux, waiting at the altar. When he looked around he was met with familiar faces and standing next to him was Squalo and the rest of his guardians, all of them wearing formal coat and ties. But he was interrupted from his observations when the shark began talking to him.<em>"Voi, boss stop looking like you wanna kill everyone. This is your wedding day; would it kill you to look less threatening?"<em>

Xanxus was about to give a snarky reply when the music began playing and the large wooden doors opened. On instinct, Xanxus turned his head away from Squalo and turned to look at his 'bride'. What he saw surprised him. His 'bride' had flowing brunette hair, milky white skin and a figure to die for. She was wearing one of those dresses that had a corset, which accentuated her curves. Her hands covered with elegant looking silk gloves.

In her hands was a beautiful bouquet of red and orange roses, and in his mind he was thinking about how much those color suited her. He vaguely heard people in the pews gasp at the sight of her. But he didn't turn his head to see who they were. He found his eyes quite stuck at the sight in front of him. The only problem with this scene was the bride wearing a lace veil over her face, so he couldn't fully make out her face. Just as she began walking down the aisle, everything suddenly faded away.

* * *

><p>Xanxus' eyes shot open as he suddenly sat up on the bed. It took him a moment before he realized what had happened. He scowled, it was a dream. Everything was just a dream. But for some reason, the thought made him angrier. He had a sudden urge to hunt down lowlifes or to drink some scotch. When he remembered he was on a vacation and was supposed to not do anything like that, well the former at least. He got up and decided to go to the bar, downstairs in the hotel.<p>

He got out of bed, took his guns and left the room. As Xanxus made his way down the hallway to the elevator, something weird happened. From the corner of his eye, he saw long brunette locks flittering slightly as the owner was probably on the move. He froze, and quickly turned his head, only to see an empty hallway. He scowled at what he just did, to think one dream would cause him to get delusional about a long haired brunette.

He really needed a drink and that's what he did. He went over to the bar and ordered their strongest drink. A couple of hours later, a slightly drunk Xanxus made his way over back to his hotel room. Once he stood outside his door, he produced a card key from his jacket and opened the door. When he got inside he placed his guns on the desk and went over to his bed. He lied down and in five minutes found himself in dreamland once again.

* * *

><p>He was lying on the grass, under a giant tree. His eyes were closed but he could hear everything around him. He could hear the birds chirping, the branches of the tree rustling above him and the faint sound of a river flowing. At least it was, until soft footsteps broke relative silence. Xanxus was alerted immediately and without opening his eyes, he was going to get his gun out his holster when he felt it. It was the feeling of a cool hand on his face that was fixing his bangs back in place.<p>

He didn't know why but the gesture put him at ease for some reason and he felt his grip on his gun loosening. _"You should really try to relax more." _A voice commented before the hand left his face. Xanxus didn't know why but he missed the feeling immediately. It caused him to promptly open his eyes, sit up and to look for whoever was the owner of the hand. He spotted her immediately. Her long russet locks being blown away gently by a breeze.

It was her, Xanxus realized. Her back was to him and she was standing in the middle of two trees. Yet he could still identify her as the one from his last dream. Granted she was no longer wearing her white dress, but a black suit. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. But he was surprised when all his words seemed to die in his throat. That was when the girl began to turn and face him. But suddenly, everything became blurry before it all faded away.

* * *

><p>Xanxus woke up feeling incredibly pissed. The same girl appeared again in his dream. But not just once, but twice he woke up before seeing her face. It wasn't normal for him to be so affected over a dream or two, but it was getting annoying. He'd meet this hot girl in his dream, one that most likely doesn't exist and was made up by his subconscious. But the dream would always end in the most important parts. He let out a frustrated sigh before getting from bed to begin his day.<p>

He briefly wondered if these dreams might have been caused by his inactivity recently. Up till now, he never once had dreams like these. He usually doesn't even dream, but here he was getting all riled up because of some dream girl. But now that he'd thought about it, he never really entertained thoughts like these before. He'd never really thought of the concepts of marriage or relaxing much. After all he was the infamous Varia leader, always doing missions and keeping his men in line.

He's never really had the time to think about his love life or taking it easy. This vacation, itself was probably a first for him. He sighed again as began to make his way to the window. The sun had already risen and was shining quite brightly. He watched as people entered and exited the hotel, the lot of them looking quite excited. Well, that was normal. After all Mafia land was a place for mafiosos to have fun. Then his eye caught something, a girl wearing a white sundress with unmistakable long russet locks.

* * *

><p>It has been four days since he last had a dream with his mystery dream girl and it was also four days since he saw the girl wearing the white sundress. Xanxus figured out that it must have been the girl in the white sundress that he saw on his first day here. There was no mistaking those russet locks. But the question now is where it is she. Xanxus figured that the only reason he was so hooked over this dream girl was because she managed to keep hanging, not just once but twice.<p>

So, all he had to do now was to see her face and he could get over this whole issue. But the problem was, when he wanted to dream about her she doesn't show up! It's been four days and he has yet to dream about her again. He was getting frustrated, so he decided on the next best thing. He'd just look for a tangible person rather than someone from a dream. This is where the other mystery girl comes in. The two of them are similar enough, same hair, around the same build and both are annoyingly elusive.

But she would still be easier to track down, since he knew that she stayed in the same hotel and as long as she hasn't left yet, then he could go on with his plan. His plan was actually quite simple; he'd just track her and just get a glimpse of her face. He was basically going to use her as a substitute but then it would be over. There was no more curiosity to satisfy and he would no longer waste his time by thinking about her and what she looks like. It was the perfect plan.

* * *

><p>Life sucked sometimes when you just figured everything all out but then it chooses to mess things up for you. Here he was in the same place he'd been in his second dream with the dream girl. But the only difference was he wasn't lying down on the grass this time, he was sitting up and leaning against a tree. Now, all he had to do was to wait for his dream girl to show up. Unfortunately, life seemed to want to torture him. So, instead of soft footsteps, he heard the sound of running.<p>

Instead of one dream girl, he gets two blurs coming at him. He begins to stand, but by then two small figures are already attached to both his legs. His eyes look down and his crimson eyes meet two pairs of crimson eyes identical to his own. _"Daddy!"_ Xanxus felt his knees weaken at the word as he looks at two. He sees two girls, twins with that enigmatic russet colored hair and his eyes. The thought of him having children slowly registers in his mind but it leaves his jaw hanging slightly.

But that was nothing, compared to when he sees the love and admiration shining in their eyes as they look at him. He wonders if all children look at their parents like that, at one point or another. As he takes the sight of them in, he can't help but to think that they are the most beautiful children he's ever seen. Of course he could be biased. But just looking at them he couldn't help but to feet at peace. It was like he didn't need anything else. But then that was when they began to get fuzzy before fading away.

* * *

><p>When Xanxus woke from his nap, he didn't feel mad. He actually felt sad, like he lost something important to him. But there was nothing he could ever do about it. After all it was just a dream. So, with a sigh he got out of bed. The sooner he finds the mystery girl, the sooner he stops having dreams like these. But as soon as he steps out of his room, he finds out that life threw him a bone because there she was walking by his room. In an instant, he grabs the girl by the wrist.<p>

The girl gives a small surprised yelp and he wastes no time in turning her to see her face. The sight he sees isn't exactly what he'd expected. He thought that the girl might be attractive, but what he imagined was no way near the level of the girl in his grasp. Her face was what you might expect Aphrodite to look like, with amber eyes, rosy cheeks and pink kissable lips. His mind was totally blown away. But the girl's eyes widened as she began to pull away from him. _"Xanxus."_

He snapped out of it and looked at her. _"You know who I am?" _He asked as he looked at the girl again and tried to remember if he'd met her before. But the girl just looked away and tried to tug her hand free. But Xanxus wouldn't just let her go, but it was also at that exact moment did he see the ring on her hand. To be more exact, it was the Vongola sky ring on her hand. His eyes widened as he pieced things together. _"You!"_

* * *

><p>It's been a month since the incident at Mafia land and as of now, he was currently out on another mission. His right eye went back to normal shortly after the incident. This one's objective was to get rid of the partner of the man who shot him in the eye. But that didn't mean he didn't have other plans. That is why he was currently holding the man by the throat and began to interrogate him. <em>"Your partner, he had some kind of laser gun. Tell me what does it do?"<em>

The man gave a strangled gasp and he loosened his grip by a bit. _"Well, are you going to tell me or do I just strangle you to death?"_ The man gave a wheeze before answering. _"I-It was probably the possibility counter. I-It takes the deepest wishes of whoever uses it and projects the possibilities to the u-user."_ Xanxus loosened his grip on the man for a moment, before tightening it again and driving the man to the wall. _"Then why would he use it on me?"_

The man gave a weak sound and Xanxus released him fully, his body falling to the ground. The man coughed as air re-entered his lungs once more. _"Well?"_ Xanxus asked, his eyes flashing with impatience. _"He probably did it to distract you. It'll hurt and can cause eyesight to get blurry if you get hit with it in the eye."_ The man answered and after that there was no longer any reason for him to keep him alive, so he got rid of the man with one shot of his X-gun. He had a lot to think about when he got home.

* * *

><p>When Xanxus got home, the first thing he did was to go to his room and locking the door. Then he removed his dirty clothes and took a bath. After that, he changed to his sleeping clothes and drank a shot of whisky before settling in his bed. Then he'd think about what he learned today. Well, it wasn't totally impossible. Maybe he wanted to relax every now and then. He needed a break too. Maybe he did want to get married one day and have kids. It was normal for most people to want a family of their own.<p>

Xanxus actually found the idea quite intriguing. But Xanxus was an assassin. One of the best at that, so he'd never really thought about what it would be like to have someone greet you when you returned or someone who would worry about him when he was out on missions or what it would feel like to have a child that would beg you for stories of your triumphs. He found himself wanting it and usually he was not one to be denied. If Iemitsu was able to do it, why couldn't he?

But then there was still the issue of 'who'. But Xanxus knows he's figured it out a long time ago. Ever since he saw her, there was no way he could forget her. But still it was such a shock to him that the scrawny brat turned out to be so… Well, anyways right now he had everything figured out. So, all is well. A smirk made its way to his face as he closed his eyes. He should get some rest; after all he had a trip to Namimori, tom. He had a boss-to-be to woo and this time he wouldn't be satisfied with just dreams.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please Review!

Sorry for the slight Ooc-ness.


End file.
